ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Universal Studios family productions
The following is a list of numerous family films and television series produced or released by Universal Studios. History Coming soon! Notable theatrical films *''Topia'' (1981, co-production with Austrafilm, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Toon Group Inc.) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Dark Crystal'' (1982, distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment, still owns theatrical rights while home rights are currently held by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1985, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''Back to the Future'' (1985, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986, co-production with Lucasfilm Ltd. and Marvel Comics) *''An American Tail'' (1986, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Sullivan Bluth Studios) *''*batteries not included'' (1987, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988, co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Lucasfilm Ltd. and Sullivan Bluth Studios) *''Field of Dreams'' (1989) *''Uncle Buck'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Wizard'' (1989, US distribution only, co-production with Carolco Pictures) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Problem Child'' (1990, co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Robert Simonds Productions) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) *''Problem Child 2'' (1991, co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Robert Simonds Productions) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991, co-production with Amblimation) *''Beethoven'' (1992, co-production with Northern Lights Entertainment) *''East of the Sun and West of the Moon'' (1992, USA distribution only, produced by Orion Pictures and Aleka Productions) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993, co-production with Amblimation) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993, co-production with Northern Lights Entertainment) *''The Flintstones'' (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and King World Productions) *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1994, co-production with Aleka Productions) *''Casper'' (1995, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Company) *''Babe'' (1995) *''Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995, co-production with Amblimation) *''Ed'' (1996) *''Flipper'' (1996, co-production with The Bubble Factory) *''A Simple Wish'' (1997, co-production with The Bubble Factory) *''Leave It to Beaver'' (1997) *''Ama and the Mysterious Crystal'' (1997) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998, non-US distribution only, produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed in the US and Canada by DreamWorks) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Hatty in the Big City: The Movie'' (1999, co-production with Gingo Animation) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''Paint World'' (1999) *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2000, co-production with TriBeCa Productions) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) *''Mistress Masham's Repose'' (2000) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001, non-US distribution only, distributed in the US and Canada by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Momo: The Conquest of Time'' (2001, USA distribution only, co-production with Taurus Produktion) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002, co-production with Tollin/Robbins Productions) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (2002, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' (2002, co-production with Gingo Animation) *''The Living Forest'' (2002, North American home video distribution only, produced by Fantastic Films International, Dygra Films S.L., and Megatrix Sau, distributed theatrically in the US by Northwood Entertainment) *''Magina'' (2003) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003, US distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) *''Peter Pan'' (2003, North American and Australian distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) *''Two Brothers'' (2004, co-production with Pathé) *''Computeropolis'' (2004) *''Thunderbirds'' (2004, non-US distribution only, produced by StudioCanal and Working Title Films, distributed in the US by Columbia Pictures) *''Zina and the Vivid Crew'' (2004, co-production with Gingo Animation and O Entertainment) *''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005) *''The Perfect Man'' (2005) *''Nanny McPhee'' (2006, USA distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, StudioCanal and Working Title Films) *''Curious George'' (2006, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) *''Me & Mobo'' (2006) *''Imaginum'' (2006, North American home video distribution only, produced by Ánima Estudios, distributed theatrically in the US by Northwood Entertainment) *''Evan Almighty'' (2007, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Shady Acres Entertainment, Relativity Media and Original Film) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007, co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008, co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) *''Cinnamon the Movie'' (2008, USA distribution only, co-production with Madhouse and Bandai) *''Swapped'' (2008) *''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008, co-production with Framestore Feature Animation and Relativity Media) *''Coraline'' (2009, international distribution, co-production with Focus Features, Laika, and Pandemonium) *''The Pandemoniums Movie'' (2009, co-production with Gingo Animation) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''Spirit of the Forest'' (2010, North American home video distribution only, produced by Dygra Films, distributed theatrically in the US by Northwood Entertainment) *''Despicable Me'' (2010, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang'' (2010, co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media, Working Title Films and Three Strange Angels) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''Hop'' (2011, co-production with Illumination Entertainment and Relativity Media) *''Defender D'' (2011, co-production with Hansen and Grusby Workshop) *''Nepola's Odyssey'' (2011) *''RPG Metanoia'' (2011, North American home video distribution only, produced by Ambient Media, Thaumatrope Animation Production and Star Cinema, distributed theatrically in the US by Northwood Entertainment) *''The Lorax'' (2012, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Quest'' (2012) *''ParaNorman'' (2012, international distribution only, co-production with Focus Features and Laika) *''Les Misérables'' (2012, co-production with Working Title Films, Relativity Media, and Cameron Mackintosh Ltd.) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Luna & Zak'' (2013) *''Moshi Monsters: The Movie'' (2013, UK distribution only, produced by Mind Candy and Spider Eye Productions) *''The Day of the Crows'' (2014, North American home video distribution only, produced by Finalement, Max Films Productions, Mélusine Productions, Walking the Dog, Gébéka Films, and Région Rhône-Alpes, distributed theatrically in the US by Northwood Entertainment) *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014, international distribution only, co-production with Focus Features and Laika) *''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' (2014, North American home video distribution only, produced by Studio Ghibli) *''Nepola's Odyssey II'' (2014) *''Minions'' (2015, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''When Marnie Was There'' (2015, North American home video distribution only, produced by Studio Ghibli) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015, co-production with Hasbro Studios, Allspark Pictures, Blumhouse Productions, and SB Projects) *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (2016, international distribution only, co-production with Focus Features and Laika) *''Sing'' (2016, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017, co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, and Pariah Entertainment Group) *''Imagimals'' (2017) *''Defender 2D'' (2017, co-production with Hansen and Grusby Workshop) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017, co-production with Universal 1440 Entertainment) *''Lix'' (2017) *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) *''The House with a Clock in Its Walls'' (2018, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Mythology Entertainment) *''The Grinch'' (2018, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *''Little'' (2019, co-production with Will Packer Productions) *''A Dog's Journey'' (2019, co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, and Pariah Entertainment Group) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Abominable'' (2019, co-production with DreamWorks Animation and Pearl Studio) *''Paradoria 2'' (2019) *''Cats'' (2019, co-production with Working Title Films) *''The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle'' (2020, co-production with Roth Films) *''Agent Chrysocolla'' (2020, co-production with Gingo Animation) *''Trolls World Tour'' (2020, co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *''Minions: The Rise of Gru'' (2020, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''Imagimals 2'' (2020) *''The Croods 2'' (2020, co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *''The Boss Baby 2'' (2021, co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2021, co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *''Sing 2'' (2021, co-production with Illumination Entertainment) *''The Bad Guys'' (2021, co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *''Computeropolis 5'' (2021) *''Wicked'' (2021, co-production with Marc Platt Productions) *Untitled Super Mario animated film (2022, co-production with Illumination Entertainment and Nintendo) Notable direct-to-video films Coming soon! Notable television shows *''Gabriel Garza'' (1991–2002; 2018–present, with Gingo Animation) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (1991–1992, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' (1992–1993) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992, with Amblin Entertainment and Nelvana) *''Exosquad'' (1993–1994) *''Problem Child'' (1993–1994, with Imagine Entertainment) *''Monster Force'' (1994, with Lacewood Productions) *''Beethoven'' (1994–1995, with Northern Lights Entertainment) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995–1996, with Shiny Entertainment) *''The Savage Dragon'' (1995–1996) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Hatty'' (1996–2002, with Gingo Animation) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (1996) *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' (1996) *''Little Critter'' (1997–2005, with Gingo Animation and Nelvana) *''Niz Chicoloco'' (1998–2005, with Gingo Animation and DreamWorks Animation; uncredited) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999–2002) *''Puyo Puyo'' (1999–2000, with Gingo Animation) *''GGTV'' (1999–present, with Gingo Animation) *''Paint World'' (2000–2001, with Gingo Animation) *''Cookie and Cream'' (2001–2006, with Gingo Animation and Nelvana; uncredited) *''Jenny Zoom'' (2001–2004, with Gingo Animation) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2001–2003, with The Sommers Company) *''Planetokio'' (2002–2003, with Gingo Animation) *''Critter Mockers'' (2003–2009, with Gingo Animation) *''Pochacco's Famous Friends'' (2003–2008, with Gingo Animation) *''The Pandemoniums'' (2004–2011, with Gingo Animation) *''Limo Dude'' (2004, with Gingo Animation) *''Curious George'' (2006–2015, with Imagine Entertainment and WGBH) *''The BJ and Wally Show'' (2006–2012, with Gingo Animation) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007–2008, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky'' (2008–2014) *''Blueball & Pinkball'' (2008–2011) *''Chip in Space'' (2010–2013) *''Bally and Friends'' (2011–2014) *''Woo La La'' (2011–2013) *''Durango Kids'' (2014–2016) *''Buzz & Russ'' (2014–2015) *''Topped!'' (2014–2015) *''Champ Junior'' (2015) *''Luna & Zak: The Series'' (2016–present) *''Tales in Paradoria'' (2017–present) *''Hero School'' (2017–present) *''Lix & Melody: The New Tunes'' (2018–present) *''Bernard Revamped'' (2018–present, with Gingo Animation and BRB Internacional) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2018–present, with Universal 1440 Entertainment and Splash Entertainment) *''Zola: Queen of the Deep Web'' (2019–present) Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Films Category:Television series Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films